


reflection of us

by farthendur



Series: it's a jungle out there [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: “Is this how you touch yourself when I’m not around, babe? You’re so fucking hot, Jae. You’re so fucking big and your body is just gorgeous, I love watching you.”





	reflection of us

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Stripes, but you don't need to have read anything else to enjoy this. Just for reference: Doyoung and Jaehyun have been in a relationship for a while, and Doyoung is the owner of Sicheng, who is a cat hybrid (not really part of this one shot).
> 
> Entirely inspired by Jaehyun's glorious abs and this tweet: https://twitter.com/YOONGITACHl/status/1112149571491135488

“I can’t believe this hasn’t come up before,” Doyoung whispers, casually. His finger scratches maddening circles onto Jaehyun’s thigh through his slacks.

Jaehyun swallows and doesn’t look at him. He tries to smile.

“I don’t do it _that_ often. I’m not that vain,” he says. Why is he suddenly so sensitive to Doyoung’s fingers on his leg?

In the next moment, they’re jostled around when the car hits a pothole.

“Oops, sorry guys!” Kun pipes up from the driver’s seat. He smiles in the rearview mirror, “Didn’t see that one.”

“You should show me some time. Maybe even tonight. Good reason to leave this boring party early,” Doyoung whispers again, fingers digging into Jaehyun’s thigh.

 

_******* _

 

They’re crashing through the bedroom door, barely having said a ‘hello’ to Sicheng who was half-asleep on the couch, and as soon as the door closes behind them, Jaehyun is pressing Doyoung to its hard surface, hiking his body up and kissing him hard and insatiable. Doyoung’s hands fly to his boyfriend’s face and pull him even closer, and he licks into his mouth to leave him breathless. Unrestrained groans muffled into kisses fill the room and the heat between them in unbearable. Doyoung bites on Jaehyun’s bottom lip and tugs gently,matching his groan with a moan just as Jaehyun slots their crotches together beautifully.

“Wait, wait,” Doyoung pulls away, panting, not wanting to stop. Jaehyun gives him confused, borderline desperate puppy eyes that scream _Why are we stopping???_ , “Oh, babe. You’re gonna be the death of me. We have to slow down. I _really_ want to see you jerk off.”

Jaehyun’s breath stops at that, pupils blown wide. He was already at a semi in the elevator on the way up, and now he’s so hard it fucking _hurts_.

“N-now?" 

“Yes, now. Unless you’d really rather do something else…” _Please, don’t say you want to do something else._

“No, I--” Jaehyun swallows and wills a faint smirk. “Anything you want.”

Doyoung kisses him hard again and makes him whimper in surprise.

“Go on, then.”

Doyoung pulls out the vanity table chair and angles it so he is across from the side of the wardrobe whose door is adorned with a full-body mirror. He discards his bowtie and opens two buttons on his white shirt and Jaehyun swallows again.

Jaehyun shucks his blazer off, then unbuckles his belt and opens his slacks to relieve some of the pressure trapping his cock. He palms over it for a moment, eyes closing in pleasure, then runs his fingertips up from his crotch and all the way to his open collar (his own tie is somewhere on the living room floor). His hair is so perfectly gelled up, his lips are so red, plump and ripe to be kissed. He blinks lazily as his fingers work the buttons on his shirt.

A moment later and his crisp white shirt falls open around his gorgeous torso. Doyoung watches him with hooded eyes roaming every bare centimeter. The shirt falls to the floor and Doyoung sighs.

“Flex for me.”

Jaehyun is all too happy to oblige. He flexes his arms, then his chest, then pulls his abs taut so his six pack is at peak definition. He’s showing off and eating all the attention up and his muscles look phenomenal in the soft shadows on the room. He runs a hand down his pecs to his stomach to feel the relief of his abs, twists this way and that, so Doyoung will get all the angles to his perfect body.

His slacks go next, and he only gives Doyoung a moment to admire him in his sock garters, until he faces the mirror in his black Calvin Klein boxers only. He flexes his calves, then turns a little so Doyoung can see his ass better. His bulge looks delightful too, cock straining against the fabric.

“Take them off. I want you naked." 

There aren’t a whole lot of ways to take off your underwear gracefully, so it’s a brief moment of weakness for Jaehyun as he shimmies out of his boxers. His cock springs free, heavy and leaking, framed at the base by a neatly trimmed bush of hair. Doyoung bites his lip and keeps staring.

Jaehyun’s stomach visibly tenses when he wraps his hand around himself for the first time. He gives his shaft a few quick pumps, pulling back the foreskin and flattening his cock against his abs. Precum smears on the hairs of his faint treasure trail. Doyoung doesn’t even blink. His own arousal throbs in his slacks.

“Show me. Show me how you do it to yourself,” he whispers, but Jaehyun hears him loud and clear, abs tensing again as he wrestles with how turned on he is. “Show me how you touch yourself all over.”

Jaehyun licks his lips and takes a deep breath and focuses his eyes on his reflection. His body relaxes with his exhale, unfolds a little, neck rolling back. His hand grips his thick cock and moves up and down slowly, smearing whatever wetness it can gather at the tip.

Doyoung’s lip is still between his teeth. His own palm is at his crotch.

Blowing out some air, Jaehyun strengthens his hold on his cock and makes his movements more deliberate, watched the twists of his wrist and the way his thumb swipes at the head. Every drag up squeezes out more pearls of precum and emphasizes the vein running along the side of his dick.

His eyes are glazed over, yet so focused on his own image in the mirror, the definition on his thighs, the ridges of his abs, the swell of his chest, the curve of his cock, the weight of his balls, his erect nipples-- His _nipples_ , he brings a hand to one of them and teases with feather-light fingertips, making his own breath ragged. He runs his thumb over it then, and lets out a groan and Doyoung catches a moan of his own in his throat.

“Jae,” he breathes. “More. Touch yourself more.”

Jaehyun moans and is quick to follow his boyfriend’s directions. Doyoung salivates watching Jaehyun’s dick bounce when he lets go of it to run both hands up and over his torso.

“Ah--”

Jaehyun wraps a hand around his dick again, but the other continuies groping his chest, feeling the definition on his pecs, sliding down over every ridge of his abs.

“Does that feel good, Jae?” Doyoung can’t tear his eyes off of him, so broad, toned, perfect.

“Fuck-- So good.”

“Is this how you touch yourself when I’m not around, babe? You’re so fucking hot, Jae. You’re so fucking big and your body is just gorgeous, I love watching you.”

“N-- ah, _fuck_ ,” Jaehyun’s deep voice comes out breathless as his hand speeds up over his cock. He straightens his back, puffs out his chest a bit, keeps teasing his nipple and feeling himself all over. He pauses just for a second, looks around frantically until Doyoung tosses him the lube from the vanity. Squirting a generous amount into his hand, Jaehyun continues stroking himself.

“Is this how you touch yourself when you think about me? Is this how you touch yourself when you think about _my_ hands on you, baby?”

Jaehyun lets out the loudest moan yet, hand a blur for a second before he restrains himself.

Doyoung is so fucking hard it hurts. He steps up to Jaehyun’s side and grabs his chin and kisses him deep and possessive and his hand wraps around Jaehyun’s on his dick.

“You drive me crazy, you’re so hot,” Doyoung mouths at Jaehyun’s jawline. His hand fondles Jaehyun’s balls and a stream of groans and moans leaves Jaehyun’s throat.

Before the younger knows what’s happening, Doyoung is on his knees, pushing him away from the mirror and licking a wet, hot stripe up his cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Somehow, magically, Doyoung has his nose pressed to Jaehyun’s skin a moment later, swallowing his cock down. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do with himself, leaning heavily onto the wardrobe, as Doyoung bobs on his leaking shaft a few times, then stands up and leaves the younger to beg for him not to stop.

“Don’t worry, baby. You know I’ll take care of you.”

The moment Doyoung presses his body to Jaehyun’s from behind, Jaehyun deflates. His head falls back to Doyoung’s shoulder, and he’s trying to stabilize his breathing, twitching at the feeling of his boyfriend’s touch, of his clothes on Jaehyun’s bare skin.

“Keep making yourself feel good,” Doyoung says in Jaehyun’s ear, bringing Jaehyun’s hand back to his erection, keeping his own on top. He kisses behind Jaehyun’s ear and down his neck. “Look at you. You look like a god...Your body makes me want to worship it day and night.”

The clink of a belt buckle sounds, then the slide of a zipper, and Doyoung sighs when he brings his cock out of the confines of his boxers. He presses it to Jaehyun’s ass, lets the younger feel the length of it, and Jaehyun shudders, groans, squeezing his own dick hard.

“I think about you touching yourself like this,” Doyoung breathes against Jaehyun’s shoulder. He slots his cock perfectly between Jaehyun’s cheeks, happy to hear yet another deep groan, and scrapes his teeth against the soft skin on the younger’s back. “It was one of the first things I thought about that night when we first met, how good you must look pleasuring yourself, stroking your own beautiful, _gorgeous_ cock, touching that heavenly body.”

“Babe, fuck-- _ah, ah,”_ Doyoung has guided Jaehyun’s hand to tease right over the sensitive tip of his cock and he’s _so. close._

Doyoung begins moving his hips against him, sliding up and down his crack, and it’s a bit dry at first, so he smears precum all over himself to ease the slide. He’s pressed as close to Jaehyun’s back as he can be, and he brings his hand to grope all over Jaehyun’s torso, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“You’re a treasure, baby. Can’t believe you get to live in this lean, beautiful body every day, and I get to enjoy it, too.”

His hand slides over the column of Jaehyun’s neck, over his collarbones, down the smooth, muscular expanse of his chest, to the relief of his abs and his mouth-watering V lines.

“Go ahead, baby, you can cum for me,” Doyoung whispers and bats Jaehyun’s hand away, wraps his own around his cock and strokes him expertly, the way he knows Jaehyun loves.

“Oh, fuck--”

Jaehyun is panting, all jittery and oversensitive in Doyoung’s arms, as Doyoung’s cock ruts against his ass. His groans get louder and deeper, and Doyoung’s cock catches on the rim of his hole for a second and it’s all it takes for him, breath hitching, and two strokes later, his own hand on Doyoung’s around his dick, he’s cumming, thick, hot semen dripping all over their fingers, some landing on the surface of the mirror.

He slumps against Doyoung, eyes closed. Doyoung watches him in the mirror, the handsome features of his face, the slopes of his body. His lips are bitten red.

“You seem like you need to lie down,” Doyoung laughs, nuzzling Jaehyun’s cheek and getting just a nod and a breathless laugh in response. “How about you lie down and let me use your mouth?”

Later, when Doyoung orgasms with a groan, he streaks Jaehyun’s stomach with his release and rubs it into the soft skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please let me know if you enjoyed by leaving kudos and commenting!! Much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi).


End file.
